


Running is all the bits

by Sa_forever



Series: Writetober 2019 [9]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Flufftober 2019, Gen, Jack flirting his way across the universe, No Beta, Possible AU, We Die Like Men, lol, possible future fixit, writetober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 02:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21153974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa_forever/pseuds/Sa_forever
Summary: "They're taking a break from their shopping at a bar, or rather what is considered a bar on this planet. "





	Running is all the bits

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic, the word Androgyne is referring to someone who identifies as androgynous... They aren't male/female. Jack refers to an alien as thus.
> 
> Prompts used to construct this fic:  
Adrenaline, sunshine, fight, popcorn

Version:1.0 StartHTML:0000000168 EndHTML:0000003681 StartFragment:0000000438 EndFragment:0000003664

They're taking a break from their shopping at a bar, or rather what is considered a bar on this planet. (Water on this planet is considered an intoxicating and slightly dangerous beverage, which took some slight mental adjustment.) It's a beautiful day; the sky is purple and the Doctor is _flirting_ with her. She hopes. He has found some interesting parts to fix up his ship that have been difficult to find apparently, and she has found some odd pink coral that almost hums. She's thinking it'll be a perfect gift for the Doctor for the anniversary of when she started traveling with him. Jack is... somewhere, hopefully not getting in to trouble. Again.

The Doctor had all but said that the natives of the planet didn't even have the right _parts_ for Jack to engage in funny business with. This was probably not a smart move on the Doctor's part, as it seemed to tempt fate, judging by the naked Jack running by, followed by a horde of aliens with what looked like... ice cubes?

Rose couldn't help herself, she looked at the Doctor, and snorted. He looked at her and grinned self-deprecatingly.

“Karma is a pain in the bum.”

“Looks like Jack is getting all the pain in the bum, Doctor.” (Some of the ice cubes were not entirely blunt.)

The Doctor sighs.

“Should we go rescue him? You didn't say much about the penal system on this planet.”

“Well this planet's natives are typically very pacifist.”

“Excuse me!” Interjects a high whining voice, “Are you with that piece of psychopathic garbage?” It's one of the bartenders, holding the water dispenser like a weapon.

The Doctor and Rose look at each other and say simultaneously, “Run!”

Then they're laughing all the way back to the TARDIS in the hot sunshine, trying to to out run the natives.

.-.

“So, what did you do this time, Jack?”

“Well... apparently standard human copulation is exceedingly kinky for them. I found one really flexible androgyne though. It was going exceptionally well... except someone saw us and thought we were fighting.”

“What?”

“They're extremely opposed to violence. It was a shame about the misunderstanding”

“Wait. They looked humanoid. How do they?”

“Well, you know how I kept calling them the popcorn people?”

“Yeah... Wait. You mean-”  
“Asexual reproduction through heat.”

**Author's Note:**

> ngl, almost titled this "Popcorn People." Because I suck at originality, and that's what the file document is titled. XD


End file.
